


Pulled Into Subspace

by hannelore



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Begging, Consent Issues, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Orgasm Denial, Partial Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Strap-Ons, Teasing, no no yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: An unexpected turn of events brings Tilly face to face with her most secret sexual fantasies. When Tilly is kidnapped by Captain Tilly, she realizes they have more in common than she expected.
Relationships: Sylvia Tilly/Mirror Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	Pulled Into Subspace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [initialism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialism/gifts).



> Many thanks to sdk for being a wonderful beta! ♥

Tilly groaned. Her head hurt. She had been walking to the transporter to meet Michael and then— Tilly sat up suddenly and gasped. This wasn't _Discovery_. She touched the unfamiliar arms of the chair she was sitting in. A shuttlepod, maybe? She recognized the color scheme and symbols from when they had first encountered the ISS _Cooper_. The Terran Empire. 

"I've had many attempts on my life. But this one certainly stands out as… original. You can drop the disguise."

The hairs rose on the back of Tilly's neck. Someone was standing right behind her and she had a pretty good idea of who it was. And that was bad.

"This isn't a disguise," Tilly stammered. "I'm really you. I mean, I'm pretty good at lying to myself but, no, um. I'm from a different universe and—"

"Stop."

Tilly froze. She could feel the presence of the person standing behind her, but she wasn't sure if she was relieved or frightened that _she_ was still out of view. It helped her brain push away the obvious explanation. _Captain_ Tilly had kidnapped her.

"Do you know who I am?" The voice was a low whisper just by her ear and Tilly's muscles hurt from fighting to stay still. She remembered in a fleeting moment what she had said to Michael:

_I'm gonna have nightmares about myself now._

"Y-yes."

Tilly's mirror self stepped in front of her. She wasn't wearing the uniform that had been pictured in the Terran Empire's files; the uniform that Tilly herself now wore. Captain Tilly wore a loose black blouse that had several buttons undone, her breasts pushed up high. She had tight-fitted black jeans and black boots with heels that Tilly couldn't imagine even being able to stand in, let alone walk. Her blonde hair was drawn back in a severe-looking bun

"I'm only inclined to believe you because when _I_ am in that uniform you are wearing, the crease in my slacks is perfect." Captain Tilly drew up a corner of her mouth in a smirk. "You look like you've been climbing through Jeffries tubes."

"It's been a rough day," Tilly managed to say.

"You will call me _Captain,_ " Captain Tilly said. She grabbed Tilly by the shoulders and pulled her up out of the chair. "Understand?"

Anger flared up inside of Tilly, but she knew what a dangerous situation this was. If this Captain Tilly was to contact anyone in her own universe, Discovery's cover was blown.

"Yes, Captain."

Tilly yelped in surprise as the Captain spun her around and pushed her down onto the ship's console, bending her over it.

"I don't care about how or why you're here," Captain said softly, "but why not have a little fun before turning you in? The situation is far too intriguing to pass up."

Tilly bit down on her lip. She was not a fighter and she didn't have a phaser either. Her legs trembled, threatening to buckle. Surely Michael and the others would find out she was missing soon and they just needed time...

"You're lucky that I was just coming back from a private execution," Captain sighed. "Delightful as always but I wish it could have lasted longer. It's always over much too soon."

Tilly swallowed hard, stifling the whimper that wanted to crawl up into her throat. Hearing her own voice say such things, it was insane. But what came next was unexpected. Tilly felt the Captain's hands stroking down the curve of her hips.

"I have to say I never expected this view before," Captain said with a chuckle. "But I like it."

Tilly felt her throat tighten. Her body was coursing with so much adrenaline that the sensation of the Captain's hands over her hips felt... _good._ Too good.

"At least you're compliant," Captain said. Tilly felt the Captain's hand sliding over the curve of her bottom, down toward her inner thigh. She moaned. "What do you think I'm going to do with you?"

"I— I don't know, Captain." Tilly stammered. 

"Are you so virginal that you can't even guess?" Captain asked. Her nails dug into Tilly's hips and she pulled Tilly towards her. When she felt the rough zipper of the Captain's jeans through her slacks, it was like Tilly could _see_ what she intended to do to her. Tilly's breathing was ragged now and she felt her nipples stiffen in reaction to the Captain's body pressed against her. She— she wanted this. Thoughts of danger and rescue and reason might as well have flown out the airlock.

"Spread your legs for me."

Tilly clumsily stumbled as she tried to move her legs apart. The lights on the console were blinking in her eyes and there was nothing for her to hold onto. She just had to do what she was told; that would keep her safe. But there was something about the Captain's voice, even though it was _her_ voice that made her pussy clench. Sylvia Tilly found herself not just wanting to obey, but _needing_ to obey.

"You always wanted a woman to take you to bed," the Captain said. Tilly's slacks were undone and pushed down. "Someone who knew you and knew what you wanted without you needing to tell them. Isn't that true?"

Tilly couldn't help the groan of pleasure that seemed to build deep down inside of her and escape her throat. Captain knew everything; knew every slick-fingered hold-the-moan fantasy she'd ever had in her bunk. 

"Yes, Captain."

"Just like me," the Captain said. Tilly swore she heard a slight hitch of arousal in Captain's voice. "I know how much friction you need on your clit before you can come. I know you bring yourself to the edge again and again because you _love_ how it feels to ache."

Tilly felt the Captain's fingers brush against her vulva. The panties that had been in the Captain's drawers were nothing Tilly would ever wear; silky, barely-there panties. The sensation of being rubbed through them was new and to Tilly's surprise; intensely erotic.

"Yes Captain," Tilly said. Her words tumbled out. _She_ knew what Tilly wanted. Things she'd never said to anyone. To hear her own fantasies spoken like this by _herself_ , it made her dizzy. 

"I need it, Captain. Please, _please_ fuck me."

The Captain gave her a quick, hard smack on her backside which made Tilly yelp in surprise.

"Do you think _you_ get to make those decisions?"

Don't speak out of turn, Tilly thought to herself. Don't do that. She might— she might stop.

"No Captain, I'm sorry Captain."

Tilly felt nails dig into the soft flesh of her thighs and she cried out again. She wondered if the Captain could feel how damp she was through her panties. But Tilly had heard it in the Captain's voice. She needed this too.

"Stay right there."

Tilly swallowed hard and closed her eyes tightly. She could sense the console lights behind her closed lids. They seemed to pulse quickly, like her heartbeat. The Captain's fingers were pulling down her panties. Tilly squirmed at being so exposed but then gasped as something hard pressed against her pussy. It was smooth and slightly warm. The Captain rubbed it against her and when Tilly moaned, the Captain laughed.

"Always thought I had the most gorgeous pussy in the galaxy," the Captain murmured as Tilly felt the strap-on start to press into her pussy and, oh fuck, it felt big. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I haven't even gotten what _you're_ getting, so I expect you to be grateful."

"Yes, Captain."

Her pussy was being pushed open, pushed wider by the large strap-on. It wasn't uncomfortable somehow, but a pleasurable fullness. She had never been able to get this kind of effect from her own fingers. Tilly moaned.

"Tell me how it feels."

"It's— it's so good," Tilly panted. "Oh God, it's— ahh!"

The strap-on went in deeper, but then the Captain pulled it out just a little. Tilly knew she was teasing her and it was driving her crazy. Her head was swimming and she could feel a trickle of her own dampness slide down her thigh.

"Is it too much?" Captain said. Tilly knew it wasn't of concern, but of curiosity.

"N-no, Captain." Tilly whimpered. She tried to say anything else, but her brain only swam with incoherence nonsense drowning in pleasure.

"Beg me to not take it out,"

"Please, Captain!" Tilly cried out. "I need it, I need it, please give me more. I need more."

The console lights seemed to dance in and out of Tilly's vision as her begging became a needy whimper. Everything felt so deliciously floaty, like she was made of champagne bubbles. Until the Captain had stopped. Tilly desperately needed more.

"You know what I want," Captain said softly. Her voice was husky and soft in Tilly's ear. "I like that."

Tilly screamed as the strap-on plunged deep inside of her and she felt the Captain's hands gripping her hips tightly. It was pulled out and then _slammed_ back in. Again and again. Tilly could hardly catch her breath. It was even better than her fantasies could have imagined.

"Thank you, Captain," Tilly groaned. "Oh, God, I can't take it, it's— "

The Captain only growled low as she continued to slam Tilly's pussy with the strap-on, but then Tilly felt the Captain's fingertips stray toward her clit.

"I know you need more than just this to come," Captain said. She seemed to be breathing just as hard as Tilly. "You can't come until I touch you."

Tilly sobbed with pleasure as she felt just the slightest flick of her clit; an electric sensation zinging throughout her body. 

"Not yet," Captain said. Her own breathing seemed ragged and Tilly felt a surge of excitement from that, too. 

The rhythmic strokes slowed and Tilly groaned.

"No, no, no, no," Tilly whispered. "Don't stop, Captain. _Please_ don't stop."

"Too bad," the Captain said playfully and Tilly gasped as the enormous strap-on was slowly pulled out of her.

"Now, you're going to get me back to _my_ ship."

\---

Captain Tilly had been seized just as the two of them were beamed back to the Discovery. As two security officers flanked her, Tilly made sure to watch the Captain as she was taken away. When she turned around in the turbolift, the Captain looked directly at Tilly just as the doors slid shut. That momentary glimpse made Tilly shiver with pleasure.

Later that evening, Tilly went down to the brig. She noticed that L'Rell was sleeping, or at least appeared to be. That was good enough. 

Captain Tilly was pacing in her cell but stopped as she saw Tilly standing there.

"I found a few of your things," Tilly said, nodding to the bag she was holding. "And this time _you_ will call me Captain."


End file.
